


Just a Cough

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sickfic, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Maggie gets sick and Alex takes care of her.





	Just a Cough

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this prompt was really cute, so I decided on writing it. I’m well aware it sucks but I hope you guys enjoy and please comment!

Alex watched as Maggie sneezed for the hundredth time in the past minute. “Maggs, you’re sick. You need to stay home.” she said sternly. 

“I’m not sick!” Maggie defended in a classic sick person voice. Alex quirked an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Ugh! Fine!” she paused to sneeze then looked up at Alex. “But it’s so busy over at the station and-“

“Babe, it’s one day. One day. That’s all you’re missing.” She was trying desperately to convince Maggie to stay home. She knew damn well it would only get worse. 

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll just down some DayQuil.” 

Alex sighed. Her girlfriend had to be the most stubborn person in National City. 

“Bye, I love you-“ Maggie was cut off by a fit of coughing. Ignoring Alex’s glare, she pushed open the door and left. 

A couple hours later while Alex was at work, she got a call from Maggie. “J’onn, I’ll be right back.”

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?”

“Horrible... can you please pick me up? Maggie whimpered. 

She could practically hear Maggie’s pout through the phone. “Yeah, just give me a couple minutes and I’ll be there, babe.” Alex said softly. 

When she got there, Maggie looked terrible. Her face was pale, her eyes glassed over, and she looked extremely weak. Alex helped her into the car where she immediately fell asleep. 

Alex felt her forehead and knew she definitely had a high fever. “I knew she shouldn’t have gone to work today...” Alex mumbled to herself. When they got home, Alex debated on whether waking Maggie up or just carrying her in. She decided to wake her up, since she needed to take her temperature anyway. “Hey, Babe.” she said softly, nudging Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie whimpered in response. “Everything hurts...” she whined.

“I know, honey but you can sleep when we get in the apartment, okay?” Alex offered. Maggie reluctantly nodded and got out the car. Alex had to help her in, which was a job. 

After finally getting her settled in the bed, Alex took her temperature. “Maggs, your temp is 102.7. Did you not take it before you left?”

Maggie weakly shook her head no. “I knew you would make me stay home.”

Alex sighed and crawled into bed with her, to which Maggie objected. “No, you’ll get the flu too.” she rasped out. 

“So I get the flu.” Alex whispered, placing a kiss on Maggie’s forehead.


End file.
